


Dolls

by writtenonclouds



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Danger, Fluff, Harm, Hurt, Love, Multi, Pain, Sadness, Thriller, Violence, trigger warning, tw/violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22621876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenonclouds/pseuds/writtenonclouds
Summary: They have been heroes for so long. Yet even now they still make mistakes.When Chat makes a mistake witch leaves Ladybug in a living hell, how will they recover?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. The Broadcast

Ladybug's face stings from the sharp back hand it just received. Doll, the newest akumitised villain stood over Marinette. 

"Oh little bug, its been 3 days. It would seem the cats not coming. Maybe its time for the big reveal." Doll says, pulling Ladybugs hair so she can look in her eyes. 

"P-please..." Ladybug gasps, trying to struggle free from the cuffs around her hands that are connecting her to the wall. She tries to move her legs, but shes weak from 3 days restrained and without food or water. "P-please..... Don't do this." Ladybug whines, motioning to the camera that's been streaming her live for 3 days to the whole world. 

"Lets give the Cat a few more hours shall we." Doll says, swinging around Ladybugs Yo-yo, as she goes to sit in the corner of the room.

Chat Noir punches the table in front of him. Breaking it in half, causing the laptop he was watching the stream on to fall to the floor. 

"Asshole!" Chat screams, falling to his knees. He de-transforms and crawls back over to the map, to circle all the places he has left to check. 

"Adrien." Plagg says, flying over to where Adrien is bent over the map on the floor. "Its been 3 days, every miraculous holder is looking for her." Plagg whispers. "We are going to find her."

"Plagg, shes in pain and shes scared." Adrien whispers, tears on his cheeks. "I cant stop." Adrien says, voice shaking. 

Adrien looks at the present he has sitting on his table, a valentines gift he prepared for Ladybug. 

They had been working together for 6 years or so now. Adrien had loved Ladybug from day one. He decided that since he was 18 now, that it was time to tell her who he was, even if she didn't reveal herself back. 

Adrien looked into the present he had sitting on the table. Inside was a picture of Chat Noir and ladybug, a note revealing his feelings and a photo of Adrien holding his miraculous box. 

"I'm never going to see her again." Adrien gasped, curling in on himself. "This is all my fault." He cries, thinking of that terrible event 3 days ago. 

"Chat!" Ladybug shouted, as she caught up to Chat Noir. "She calls herself Doll." Ladybug says, ducking down behind the chimney next to Chat. "If she touches you. you become a plush doll. So stay clear of her reach." Ladybug says, helping Chat Noir up and jumping into the fight.

They fight for about an hour, watching as more of the town gets turned into Dolls. 

"I have a plan, Chat." Ladybug shouts, pouting to the Eiffel tower. "I need to you to stand at the bottom of the Eiffel tower, but first use your cataclysm on the bridge." She shouts.

"Of course m'lady." Chat shouts, zooming off. He cataclysm the bridge and zooms across to the Eiffel tower. 

"Help! My son." A women shouts.Chat looks across to the women and her son. He seems to have hurt himself while trying to escape the Doll. Chat looks at where Ladybug is dealing with Doll.

"I can help him fast and return in time for the plan." Chat says to himself. He rushes to the mother and son, using his staff to get them to safety on a roof nearby. 

"Thank you." The mother says, holding her son.

"No problem, mam." Says Chat, rushing back to his stop. What he didn't see was the Doll coming straight for him. He should of stuck to the plan. 

As Chat landed in the stop he should of been in minutes before. He turns to find the Doll lunging for him.

"Chat!" Ladybug screams, jumping to protect him. "No!" She gasps, eyes wide and afraid as she turns to plush. 

"Hahahahaha, I have Ladybug!" Shouts the Doll, tucking the Ladybug doll in her bag. 

"Noooooooo." Chat Screams, in a blood curdling cry. "I'll Kill you!" He screams, swinging for her. 

The Doll runs off through the streets of Paris, Chat Noir is about to follow when his ring beeps signaling his final second before he changes. He ducks behind a building and transforms. 

"She took My Lady!" Adrien growls, punching the wall in-front of him. 

"Don't worry Adrien. We will get her back." Says Plagg. " But first we have to go to the base for help. I think we need everyone." 

Adrien punches the wall in anger, at his memory of that day. He had been hiding out in the base since that day. They had converted the old masters flat into a base for all miraculous holders. He had been staying here and leading the other holders for the past three days. As far as his family knew, he had been turned into a doll, so no one questioned the lack of Adrien's presence. 

The phone rang, Adrien ran to answer it and it was Nino." Chat Noir, I think I know where she is but i wont be able to get there fast enough." Nino said. 

"Its fine, i'll get her." Adrien said. "Where is she?" 

"Alya says shes worked out its a attic in the west of Paris, above an abandoned cafe." Nino said. "The address is 9 Rue Lepic, 75018 Paris.* Stay safe, Chat."

"Thanks." Chat said, hanging up the phone. "Plagg, claws out." He says, pulling Plagg away from the tub of cheese he was plowing through. 

As soon as the transformation is finished he rushes to the address, just hoping he can make it in time.

As Chat travels through the city, Ladybug cries silently hoping with all her heart that Chat will come for her.

Her mind drifts to anything she can remember from when she was brought here but all she remembers is waking up. She awoke strapped to the wall, her yo-yo missing. She had tried to kick at the Doll and he restraints that day, but since then the muscles in her legs had weakened and just trying to not pass out is enough of a struggle. 

Ladybug was just thankful that she hadn't used her lucky charm before she was caught by the Doll. She could only imagine how tired Tikki is having been ladybug for 3 days non stop. 

"Times up Bug." Says the Doll. "Now the world will know who you are and Mothhawk will have your Miraculous." Doll laughs, kicking Ladybug in the ribs. "You really sucked at being kitty cat bait." She says spitefully, grabbing Ladybug's face. "But one Miraculous is a good start." She sneers, reaching for Ladybugs earrings. 

Just as the Dolls fingers touch the tip of Ladybugs earrings, Chat Noir smashes through the window destroying the camera that was streaming Ladybugs torture. The Doll pulls the earrings from Ladybugs ears, popping them in her pocket and running out of the room and escaping the building. 

"M'Lady." Chat says dropping to his knees, and using cataclysm on the restraints around her wrists. She passes out, as her body finally gives in. 

Chat is in such a hurry to save her, he doesn't even think to look and see who his love truly is. He wraps her in a blanket that's laying on the floor of the room. He then speeds of into the night to take her to safety. 

As Chat gets into the base, he lays her on the couch and de-transforms. 

"Plagg, go tell the other holders I have Ladybug, but not to come disturb us. Tell them that the Doll is still loose and has Ladybug's Miraculous. " Adrien says, running to the sink to wet a warm towel and grabbing supplies from around the flat. 

"I will do Adrien." Plagg confirms. "Help her." Plagg says sadly, he grabs some cheese and flies off to tell the others. 

Adrien rushes back to her side, turning her onto her back and finally looking at her. 

"W-what...?" Adrien gasps mouth dry, as he stares at the pasted out girl. 

"M-Marinette!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * This is the real address of a holiday apartment that tourist can stay in.
> 
> I am really loving this story, i hope you guys do as well.
> 
> Please let me know if this gets stolen or you see it reposted anywhere.
> 
> Love you guys :D


	2. Marinette's Mind

Marinette finds herself in a dark void. Its like the darkness is so black its draining her energy.

"H-hello?" She calls out, her body cold and shivering. She reaches a handout into the darkness. 

"No one can protect you." A voice calls. 

"Who are you?" Marinette calls, coughing and shivering. She tries to look out into the darkness, but everything is so empty. "Where are we?"

"Oh Marinette." The familiar voice echos. "You know the answer to both those questions." The voice hums, right next to Marinette's ear. A red and black arm wraps around her waist and a gloved hand covers her mouth, as shes pulled backwards into the darkness. 

Marinette wakes up gasping for breath. She finds herself on a couch, in the base. She sits up slowly to see a blonde haired boy in a kids costume mask sitting at the table. He is furiously typing on a laptop and doodling on a map. She would know that hair anywhere. 

"C-Chat?" Marinette stammers, watching as the boy's head snaps up. 

"Marinette." Chat Noir cries, rushing to her side. "Thank god." He sobs. He gently cups her back and helps her drink a glass of water. 

"Thank y-you." She says softly. "So you know who i am now." She says, with a sad smile. 

"I do, and i couldn't love you more." He says. "I'm so glad your awake." He whimpers, placing his forehead against hers. 

"Not the time kitty." Marinette says, with a soft smile. "What happened?" She asked softly, gently pulling back from him. 

"How far back do you remember?" Chat asks, sitting on the floor next to where Marinette is laying. 

"I remember the Dolls hands on my miraculous.." Marinette squeaks, as she reaches for her earrings feeling nothing there."....and then blackness." Marinette says sadly, tears spilling from her eyes. 

"Oh M'lady." Chat speaks softly. "Come here." He says wrapping his arms around her as he slides his body next to hers. He softly runs his hands over her arm comforting her as she sobs into his neck. "For now you need to rest and recover, we can discuss the rest later." Chat says ounce she has stop crying. "I'm going to continue working, just call me if you need anything." 

Marinette nods softly and lets go of chat. He helps her sit comfortably, giving her some light food to eat slowly and a jug of water. 

Chat Noir sits working as he was before she woke, watching her out the corner of his eye. Marinette is sitting slowly trying to eat and drink. He watched her try to eat for about 15 minutes until, she looks down at herself and sighs. 

"Do you want a change of clothes?" Chat says, watching as she jumps at his voice in the silence of the room. "I picked up some clothes and other supplies for you the first day i brought you home....." Chat breaks of at the end, realizing that being at the base with ladybug had become home. 

"Yes, thank you." She speaks softly, smiling gently at him from her spot on the couch. 

"Okay ill only be 5 mins okay, they are in the bedroom." He says, standing up.

"Ok..." She says sadly. 

Chat looks at her sadly, wishing he could got to her but knowing she needs clothes more. He walks through to the bedroom. He closes the door behind him, just before he starts to sob. 

He falls to the floor, crying and gasping. He moves the mask up to his forehead to rub his eyes of the tears. Plagg flies over to him from the side-table.

"I still don't understand why you need that mask." Plagg says, softly brushing away some of Adrien's tears.

"Marinette has jump woken up, she isn't ready to deal with my identity yet." He rasps, his throat chocked with tears. "I need to get her a change of clothes and you need to check on the other miraculous holders for me." Adrien says. 

He wipes his face down with a blanket and put back on his mask. Adrien grabs a pair of red pajama shorts, a plain pink top and a black cardigan. He shuffles back into the main room and over to Marinette. 

"Do you need help?" He says, placing the clothes down on the couch next to her. Marinette raises an eyebrow at him, with a weak smirk. "I've already seen you in your underwear, i had to treat your wounds." He said in a light laugh. Marinette gives a weak laugh back and puts her hand in his. 

She is the strongest person Adrien has ever meet. Even after all shes been through, shes still making him smile. 

"Arms up." He says, reaching for the bottom of her shirt. She puts her hands up and he tugs her top off. He blushes at the sight of her bare, bruised skin. He has only pulled her clothes back as much as he needed to treat her wounds, so this is his first time seeing her completely shirtless.

"Ouch.." Marinette hisses, as she puts her arms back down. Chat frowns softly, looking at the black and blue marks on her torso. 

"Trousers next." He says. "Grab my shoulders." He whispers, leaning forward so she can get a hold of him. She uses him as leverage to pull herself up from the couch enough for Chat to get her trousers down to her knees. He sits her back down gently and processed to pull her trousers the rest of the way off. "Okay?" He asks, gently pushing her hair behind her ear. 

"Y-yes." She says softly. "Can i have a bath before i get dressed again?" She asks, gently placing her hand in Chat . "Please, Kitty Cat." She begs. 

Chat furrows his brow at the thought of her standing up, but nods anyway. "Do you want to remove your underwear or wear them in the shower?" Chat asks.

"Ill wear them, do you have ones i can change into after?" She asks.

"I'm sorry i wasn't able to get any, all the underwear shops were too far away." He says looking down, using his thumb to caress her hand. "I didn't want to leave you too long."

"That's okay, i can wear the pajamas without underwear." Marinette says, as she pulls herself up and loops an arm around Cat's shoulders. 

"Okay." Chat says, swallowing hard and leading her to the bathroom. He sits her on the toilet lid and turns on the shower. He puts a hand under checking the temperature and gathers the toiletries from around the bathroom. "Ready?" He asks, reaching a hand out to Marinette. 

"Yes." She says softly. Chat Noir gently pulls her up and helps her step into the bath and sit under the warm shower. He helps her lean her head back under the shower with one hand and gently runs his fingers through her hair with the other. "How long was i asleep?" Marinette asks. 

"6 Days." Chat says sadly. " I was worried that you would never wake up." He says, his voice catching in his throat. 

"Oh kitty." Marinette says, gently taking his hand and holding. "I'm always going to be here to tell you off." She says, smiling softly. Chat smiles softly back and starts to pour shampoo into his hands. 

"Are you ready?" He asks, holding out his shampoo filled hand. 

"Yep." She says, as he starts to wash her hair. Working in the shampoo and washing it out. 

"You know I love you right?" Chat says softly, kissing Marinette's hand.

"I know." Marinette says softly. "Thank you." She says, causing Chat to frown.

"You don't need to thank me, for loving you." He said softly cupping her face. 

Marinette just smiles weakly and goes back to staring at the bottom of the bath. 

"I'm going to put the conditioner in your hair, then wash your body as i wait for it to sink in." Chat Noir murmurs. "Okay?" He asks.

"Okay." Marinette whispers back, looking up at the ceiling and zoning out.

Chat runs the conditioner through her hair with his hands, and then gently covers a sponge in body wash. He lifts her arm gently, clean from her shoulder to her fingertips on each arm. He then starts to clean her back. 

"They have my miraculous, don't they." Marinette says, breaking the silence. She was still staring at the ceiling, her face blank.

"Yes, i'm sorry." Chat says sadly. He slowly continues to clean her back, then moves around to the front of her torso. He blushes softly and tries to avoid letting his finger tips brush her chest.

"All those people are still dolls aren't they?" Marinette says sadly, tears starting to fall down her face, eyes still locked on the ceiling.

"Yes M'lady." Chat says softly, moving onto cleaning her legs and feet. "I'm so sorry."

Marinette starts to sob, her body shaking. Chat continues to clean until he has cleaned all of Marinette's limbs and torso. 

"Ill let you clean you more personal areas." He says softly, handing her the sponge, as he prepares the pajamas for when she is done. "I'm sorry Marinette, we are going to fix this." He promises.

"I know chat..."she says softly. He turns round to find her down washing herself and holding the sponge out to him. Chat Noir places it in the sink and comes back over to rinse Marinette off. 

He gently washes the conditioner from her hair, softly un-knotting it with his fingers. He then takes the shower head and rinses the soap from her body. He cant help but let his eyes trace the water droplets as they drip down her stomach and her thighs. 

She looks breath taking, sitting vulnerable and broken staring up at him. 

He puts the shower hose back and softly reaches a hand out to her. He gently helps her out of the bath and helps her to dry off.

"Thank you." Marinette says softly, her voice much steadier now that she has had food and a shower.

"My pleasure, m'lady." Chat Noir says, smiling at the beautiful girl in front of him. Her sparkling blue eyes gazing back at him show such warmth and trust. It takes Cat everything he has not to lean in and kiss her. "I'll hold you up while you take off you bra and put on your top. I promise to keep my eyes shut." He says, smirking at her. She laughs softly in return.

Marinette holds on tight to Chat as he closes his eyes. She removes her bra slowly and then pulls on the over-sized t-shirt. She gently gasps, at the feeling of her aching limbs being used. Chat lets out a soft whimper at the sound of Marinette being in pain. 

"Okay, its on." Marinette says, placing her now free hand on the counter to help her balance even more. 

Chat Noir opens his eyes and gasps at the sight in front of him. 

Marinette is standing in an over sized pink t-shirt, that goes down to about mid thigh. Her skin is glistening with water and is a soft pink color from the heat of the water. Her eyes are a shinning blue, lips a soft bitten pink and her hair is hanging down straight, soft and damp. His eyes run over her body, the curves of her hips under the shirt, the slope of her chest as her shirt hangs from her breasts. He swallows thickly and licks his lips. 

"You... You look Breath taking." Chat Noir breathes the words out, his chest feels tight with lust and love. He gently pulls her into a hug and kisses the top of her head. 

"Thanks, Chat." She says softly, smiling into his chest. "But i still need to get my wet underwear off and those shorts on." She whispers.

"Oh of course." Chat says, Trying to wipe the image of waking up to Marinette makes pancakes in one of his shirts from his head. He shuts his eyes and holds his arms out as support for Marinette. He can here the sound of her throwing her wet underwear in the sink and the soft shorts brushing the skin of her legs as she pulls them up.

"They're on." She says softly. When he opens his eyes, hes face to face with Marinette. He face has a soft blush and her eyes are wide with what could be seen as lust. "Thank you." She says, slowly starting to lean closer to him.

"My pleasure." He says, he starts to lean in too. His breath caught in his throat. "Marinette, are you sure you want this?" He asks a few inches from her lips, his eyes flickering between her baby blues and her lips. 

"Oh, uh.." Marinette says, moving backwards. "I'm sorry i got caught up int he moment." She whispers, her brows tight and her teeth chewing her bottom lip.

"Hey its okay, don't worry." Chat says, turning her face to look at him and softly using his thumb to remove her lip from her teeth. "Don't hurt yourself." He says softly. 

Marinette smiles at him softly as he helps her through to the main room and sits her down at the table. He goes back through to the bathroom to tidy up and Marinette looks through the work he is doing. 

"Chat!" Marinette calls to him. 

"Yes, my love." Chat says, coming back through to the main room and dumping Marinette's old clothes in the washing machine. 

"Who else knows who i am?" She asks, looking back at the paper.

"Its only me, bugaboo." Chat said, sitting next to her and placing some snacks and drinks on the table. "I wouldn't let anyone else find out." He says softly. 

"Thank you." She says. "Are you going to show me who you are?" She asks, gently reaching up towards his mask.

"Ounce i know your mentally ready." He says, stopping her hand. "Then I will tell you. You've been through a lot Marinette, you need time before you find out." 

"Okay." She squeaks, blushing under the gaze of Chat's vivid green eyes. This was her first chance to see them properly. They weren't the usual green cat eyes she would see, these were the green eyes of a boy in love. "So your eyes are actually green?" She says, tracing the edge of the mask with her finger tips. 

"Ha ha, yes." Chat laughs softly. "Not the green your used to though." He says, smiling lightly. 

"They are very pretty." Marinette says, tracing her finger down his cheek until it drops off his face. "Sort of familiar too." Marinette whispers.

Chat doesn't hear her last comment, he catches her up on the case and gets her back into eating and drinking like normal. 

"Okay its 2 AM, time to sleep." He says, softly brushing his hand along Marinette's arm. Marinette yawns and nods in response. 

Chat helps her to the couch and settles her in for sleep. She is moving much better and she is looking much better.

"If you need me just call for me, ill be in the next room okay." He whispers, turning off them light. "Goodnight, M'lady." He says softly.

"Goodnight, kitty. Marinette says sleepily, watching Chat slip into the back room. 

Marinette falls asleep pretty quickly, her body being drained from today's effort. 

"Marinette." The voice says. 

"You're me, aren't you?" Marinette asks, her hands shaking.

"Yes." Says a voice behind her. Marinette turns to find Ladybug standing in front of her. 

"Why are you doing this?" She asked, he legs collapsing below her.

"Because no one can protect us." The Ladybug says, moving towards Marinette. "You were tortured and kidnapped because of them." It said, venom in its words.

"Its wasn't there fault, my friends are all trying to help me. Chat is helping me." Marinette says weakly.

"Chat." The voice says, words slick with hate. "Its because of your stupid feelings for him that this happened. He cant help you, you know." It spoke, the voice echoing in the darkness.

"He's my friend." Marinette gasps, the air in her body feeling heavy. "You cant make me hate him." She whimpers.

"I don't want you to hate him, Marinette." The Ladybug said, the red and black suit started to fade into the darkness. "I want you to know you cant trust him." The voice said from somewhere in the darkness as the ladybug faded. "You cant trust anyone." 

Marinette woke up, swinging her fist trying to swipe in threat that may be near her. She slowly lifted herself from the couch.

"Stupid nightmare." She whispered, walking slowly to the table to have a drink. She sat for about 10 minutes drinking slowly and trying to eat an orange. "Chat?" She called out softly. 

The house was silent, so silent and still. She stood up and walked towards the back room door.

"Chat?" She called, knocking on the door. She heard a muffled sound of movement on the other side, then silence.

Marinette softly opened the room door, she was Plagg asleep on the side table hugging a piece of cheese. The moon light was shinning on the sleeping Kwami. 

"Chat?" She called again, to no response. 

Marinette decided to just climb into the bed with him. 'He wouldn't mind.' She thought. 

She slowly came to the bed looking at the back of the cats head, blonde hair a mess from tossing and turning. She noticed the lack of a mask at the edge of his face. She realized if he rolled over she would finally know who he was. So she tried to gently climb into the bed without disrupting him. 

She placed one hand on the bed and tried to climb on, but her weak muscles gave out and she feel face first on the bed and half on Chat. 

"M-Marinette?" Chat says sleepily, rubbing his eyes and rolling over to look at the girl. 

As their eyes meet in the moonlight, they both realized at the same time..........

Chat isn't wearing his mask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was really interesting to write. 
> 
> If you have any questions or reviews feel free to leave me them in the comments. 
> 
> Thanks guys.


	3. All This Time

"A-Adrien?" Marinette says softly, placing a hand on his face. She looks into his eyes, that reflect the moonlight. "Y-your?" She whispers, her hands shaking.

"Marinette." He says softly. "This is why I wanted to wait, you've been through a lot." 

"This whole time, its been you." She says softly. "I-I confessed my love to you at prom. I spent years pining over you. I-I can't b-believe this." She gasps, her breath stopping and hitching in her throat.

"Marinette. you need to breathe," Adrien urges, holding her face and looking her in the eyes. 

"You.... I trusted you." Marinette says, her mind spinning. "I told Chat about my love for Adrien, I confessed to Adrien because he said I should. I told Adrien how I would always love him, but if he's happy with some else I understand." Marinette pushes him away. 

"Marinette, I'm sorry." He says, reaching to pull her back in. 

"I already had my heart broken by Adrien, now I have to get my heart broken by Chat." Marinette gasped. 

"No! I love you, I only turned you down before because I didn't know you were Ladybug." He said, taking her hand.

"But I'm not ladybug anymore." She whispered. "So how could you love me." She whimpered, handshaking. 

"I didn't love you because you where Ladybug, I loved you because you are kind and caring," Adrien says, softly pulling Marinette closer. "I started to develop feelings for Marinette but I turned you down because I didn't want to give up on ladybug. I was in love with both sides of you, I just didn't know it." Adrien whispers, pulling Marinette in close to him. 

"You can't trust him, he doesn't love us." The voice shouts in Marinette's ears. 

Marinette falls backwards passed out. 

"Marinette!" Adrien shouts, catching her before she falls from the bed.

"What's happening?" Plagg asked, waking up from his sleep. "Marinette?Adrien?!" Plagg says confused and shocked.

"Plagg, call a doctor," Adrien said. Lifting Marinette and taking her to the couch. 

Soon the doctor turns up.

"Hello, Mr Vanily." The doctor says coming in. "You said your partner fainted on the phone." 

"Yes, Dr," Adrien says. "We came here for a holiday and she was in an accident before we left. Maybe her injuries were more serious then I thought." Adrien mumbles, worried. 

"Where is the patient?" The doctor asked.

"Emilie is on the couch," Adrien said, leading him to the couch.

As the doctor tried to work out what was wrong with Marinette, Marinette was solving her own riddle.

-

"Ladybug!" Marinette shouted into the blackness. 

"Yes?" A voice behind her says. Marinette jumps and the voice and turns to face the Ladybug. 

Marinette looked over this Ladybug. It was like looking at her reflection but there was no life behind the eyes. 

"What are you?" Marinette asked. Marinette circled the nightmare creature.

"I'm you." It said.

"No, what ARE you?" Marinette asked, eyeing the creature.

"I am a personification of your trauma and fears." It said, following Marinette's movements with its hollow eyes. 

"So I'm experiencing some sort of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder." She asks, putting a hand out towards it.

"In lames terms yes." The thing said, sliding backwards just out of reach of Marinette's fingers. "You are highly intelligent Marinette." It said. "Some people deal with PTSD through fear or delusion. Instead, you made me." It said.

"What do you mean?" Marinette asked. 

"I am the you, that no one can hurt. When you need me I will be there to protect you, even if you don't want it." The things said, rushing to Marinette and holding her face. "I won't let you put us in danger." It said gripping her face harder and harder.

"You're hurting me," Marinette says, trying to pry its hands from her face, as fear racked her body.

"No, he hurt you." It says. "I won't let him hurt us anymore, wither you like it or not."

"W-what?" Marinette asked, her sight going black.

-

Adrien has been watching Marinette sleep for 3 hours, by the time she opens an eye. 

"A-Adrien?" She asks, gently reaching out to him. 

"Marinette! I'm so glad you're awake." He says, gently leaning down to hug her.

As Adrien wraps his arms around her waist, he feels sharp nails digging into his back.

"Oh sweet boy, I'm not your Marinette." She says, her voice growling in his ears.

"What? Ouch." Adrien gasps. "You're hurting me." He says pulling away from the person on his couch. 

"What's wrong kitty cat, your little Marinette not what you expected?" It asks.

"Your not Marinette," Adrien says. "Have you been akumatized?" He questions out loud.

"Nope." The thing laughs. "I'm not going anywhere kitty cat, but I'll let you have your Marinette for now." It says, dropping back to the couch its eyes closing. 

As Adrien regains his breath and thoughts, Marinette reopens her eyes. 

"What... What Happened?" Marinette asks, eyes scared and hands shaking. 

"I'm not sure," Adrien says, reaching round to touch the bleeding scars fresh on his back. "But whatever it is, it's strong." He gasps, looking at the blood on his hands. 

"I'm so sorry Adrien." Marinette Whispers. "I think its to do with my Ptsd." 

"Ptsd?" Adrien asks.

"Post Trau.." Marinette starts.

"I know what Ptsd is," Adrien said softly. "I was tested for it when my mother....." He trailed off. "How do you know you have PTSD?" Adrien asked, slowly inching towards Marinette. 

"It told me," Marinette said. "I think its a part of me." Marinette murmurs.

"Split personality disorder is common in Trauma Survivors," Adrien says softly, he wraps a gentle arm around Marinette, letting her lay her head on his chest. "It's a tactic our brain uses to protect us." He says. "We are going to make this all better, I promise my love," Adrien says.

Martinette smiles softly against Adrien's chest and Falls asleep there a few minutes later. She seems to be sleeping well, for once, so Adrien stays still letting her sleep. Soon his body gives out and he falls asleep holding Marinette against him.

Surprisingly both sleep until the next morning with no issue.

Marinette awoke still laying on Adrien's chest and having slept without a single nightmare. She looked up at Adrien to see his lovely Green eyes staring down at her. 

"Morning Beautiful." He said, brushing her hair behind her ear. 

"Morning, handsome." She said, reaching up and gently tapping the tip of his nose.

"What do you want for breakfast?" He asks, gently kisses the top of Marinette's head. 

"Do you have eggs?" Marinette asks.

"Yep," Adrien says happily. " How do you want them?" He asks, softly removing Marinette from his chest and standing up. 

"Omelete, please." She says, yawning and gently stretching.

"Of course, M'lady." He says, turning on the stove and preparing the ingredients. 

Marinette plus the laptop out onto the coffee table, looking at the news and watching some tv. 

"Are there any miraculous' left?" She asked, leaning over the back of the couch to look at Adrien.

"Only the mouse," Adrien said. "All the rest are in use, why?" 

"We need to fix this," Marinette says, jumping over the back of the couch and making her way to Adrien. "We are getting my Miraculous back." She says, sliding into a chair. 

"Are we now?" Adrien quips, plating up their breakfast. "I don't think you'll be doing much after what happened yesterday," Adrien says softly. He places Marinette's omelette and cutlery in front of her. "You aren't well Marinette."

"I slept without a single nightmare," Marinette says, waving her hand as if to dismiss his statement. "It was probably a one-time thing." She says, starting to eat. 

"Okay, then you're going to have to prove it," Adrien says, moving closer to Marinette. 

"H-How?" She asks, blushing at the intense look in Adrien's eyes. 

"I need you to prove that you can trust me, without changing," Adrien says, softly placing a hand on Marinette's shoulder.

"O-Okay." Marinette stutters, stepping forward. "What can I do to show you?" Marinette asks.

"Kiss me," Adrien says, sliding an arm around Marinette. "I know you wanted to kiss me earlier." He says in a hushed tone. He slides his other arm around her waist and pulls her in. "Is that okay?" He asks, voice soft but with intent. 

"Y-yeah," Marinette says, voice shaky.

Adrien smiles softly and shuts his eyes. Marinette lets out a soft breath and shuts her eyes too. She gently starts to move forward too, meeting Adrien halfway. It feels like it takes forever but finally, they kiss. 

Marinette doesn't hear any unwanted voices or lose control of herself. Instead, she feels more like herself then she ever has. It feels as though every inch of her body is filled with warmth. 

Adrien is having a similar reaction. His body feels electric. He can feel the warmth of her nose pressed against his face and can feel her heartbeat against his chest. 

They pull away softly and both let out gentle happy noises. As they open their eyes, they both can't help but giggle. 

"I love you." Adrien whispers, cupping Marinette's face and kissing her nose. 

"I love you, Adrien," Marinette says, a blush settling on her nose. 

"I'm so proud of you." Adrien sings, gently swaying Marinette in his hands. "Let's get your Miraculous back, M'Love." 

Marinette smiles and nods, watching as Adrien runs off to the bedroom to get clothing together for both of them. 

Marinette stands and stares into the space around her. She was surprised that she had been fine during the kiss. She felt something sinister in the silence of her mind. She knew whatever was happening mentally wasn't over, but she was glad it was letting her get her miraculous back. 

"Marinette, I only have some basic clothes, is that okay?" Adrien calls from the bedroom.

"Totally," Marinette replies, downing a can of juice. 

Adrien walks out of the room with clothes and the Mouse miraculous in hand. 

"Ready?" Adrien asks once Marinette has dressed. 

"Ready," Marinette says, putting on the mouse ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a little late, I've not really had the chnace to work on it. Hope its worth the wait, enjoy!


End file.
